Mistletoe and Wine
by mwendyr
Summary: The first Christmas together can be either magical or destructive. Sequel to The Birthday Surprise. Chapter 7 and 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this wasn't meant to be the next story in the series but I couldn't resist doing a Christmas one. Thank you for all your kind reviews. Thank you to de wolf for the 'happy birthday' it was greatly appreciated. I'm finally back from my holidays and although December is a busy month for me with work and singing etc, I do still plan to continue posting.

Summary: The first christmas together can be either magical or destructive. Sequel to The Birthday Surprise.

Pairing: Mike/Alex, as part of my series.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, how I wish it was. I'd have lots of money and I'd be able to buy everyone a gift this year. Lucky Dick Wolf. ;)

The title has no reference to the song by the same name, which I believe is sung by Cliff Richard, I just thought the title fit the story.

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Christmas.

It's supposed to be that time of year where everyone is in high spirits and full of joy. Buying gifts and wrapping them only to have someone rip through it and curl their nose up at the present they'd received. At least, that's the way Mike Logan saw Christmas. He'd never enjoyed it, if it wasn't his mothers drunken behaviour it was the lack of sunshine and the silly grins everyone wore all month. When he was a young boy he'd found Christmas was the worst time of year, it meant no way of escaping his mother, not way to avoid her and when he left home Christmas was the worst time of year because he had no one to spend it with... no one except some midnight hooker.

This year he did have someone to spend it with but instead of feeling happy for himself, he was feeling annoyed and as he watched her smile in that happy Christmas way, he wished he could sink into the ground and never be seen again.

He didn't want to disappoint Alex Eames. Alex was used to spending Christmas with family and friends and he could only imagine she had been one of those children that got up incredibly early and sneeked downstairs to catch a glimpse of the infamous Santa Clause. But Mike knew he couldn't possibly give her a 'merry Christmas', he didn't know how.

Mike and Alex were sat in his apartment, pretending to watch the TV as a show Mike was unfamiliar with played before his eyes. Mike hadn't seen it before and honestly he wasn't really seeing it now. As he peered at Alex through his peripheral vision, he could tell she wasn't watching it either.

"I..." she started.

"Well..." he also started at the same time. They both stopped and looked back at the screen. Mike shook his head and looked at her again. Offering her a small smile as her gaze met his eyes. "Listen I know that - that you've probably got some family... plans so - uh - feel free to leave." Mike wanted to slap himself and bury himself in the ground. Not only had he sounded like a complete dork but he'd pretty much told her to leave. Neither things had been his intention.

Alex look at him incredulously. "Mike." she started, "I do have plans but... but they involve you." She'd paused to ensure she'd said that with enough conviction so he wouldn't argue. It worked because Mike clamped his mouth shut. Alex knew he didn't like Christmas but she was one of those people who liked spending some quality time away from work, aways from her everyday life and becoming immersed in the magic, especially the magic her nephew seemed to create. Ever since he was born she'd grown a new fondness for Christmas, one that seemed neverending.

Mike simply nodded, he couldn't say anything else. He tried to keep his concentration solely on the TV, but as he felt Alex lean into him, planting a light, seductive kiss on the skin below his ear he found that his attention moved to her, giving her 100. "You know." she said, softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Christmas involves many things," she kissed him again, "and I intend to show you how fun it can be." At that she quickly stood up and left him on the sofa alone as she went for the bathroom. Mike sat still, his body stiffening from the sensations she'd just envoked. Taking a deep breath he looked around and waited for her.

This was going to be one long Christmas.

-------------------------------

The Major Case Squadroom was decorated with simple Christmas lights and the tiniest tree in the break room. Mistletoe was hanging from the frame of the door that led you into the bull pen. Mike had hoped that Major Case would be one of those squads that were so professional that they didn't decorate their offices but it turned out that they, like most precincts, did in fact decorate with tinsel. Mike was sat at his desk, staring at the pages before him, as he tried to ignore the droning noise of Christmas music that was being played outside the building; loudly. Carolyn walked over to him and handed him a much needed form for his paperwork. "Thanks." Mike muttered, not looking at her, just taking the paper and putting it on his desk.

"You know, the departments having a party tonight, right?" she asked, her tone of voice was hinting at something he was unsure of.

Mike looked up at her, "Yeah, and?" he asked, indicating for her to explain.

"I assume you're going." she said, quietly. Mike regarded her for a moment, screwing his face into a frown. "I mean, Alex is going so you're taking her, right?"

Mike looked at her and was about to shake his head when he saw Alex sit down at her desk, and seemed to laugh at something Bobby had said. The Santa mug that sat on her desk was probably being wagered again. Mike looked back at Carolyn and nodded, "Of course I'm taking her." He tried to sound as if that was the answer he was going to say all along and that he felt it was obvious. She seemed to except this and nodded. He watched as Carolyn looked towards Bobby and then returned to her desk. Mike had already told Alex he would go with her, and she had been excited although he couldn't understand why. Bobby had explained it as her simply being excited about Christmas in general. Both detectives had agreed that they both disliked it but both said they would go although Mike didn't really want to go at all. It would mean putting on a face of happiness and pretending that he liked the season to be jolly when he truly didn't.

Mike looked back at Alex and watched her. Momentarily wondering if he could perhaps talk her out of going to the department party. Surely she knew as well as anyone that all it would involve is people dressed up as Santa and lots of drinking. Mike shook his head again and watched as Alex sighed as she looked at her work, her eyes looking tired and as she rested her chin on her hand he could see that she was fighting fatigue. Maybe he could talk her out of going, she sure looked like she could use the sleep.

That thought remained on his mind for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. As they stood in her living room, she was sipping wine and trying to find her shoes as she mumbled about it, Mike was watching her do so, trying to find the words to say I-don't-think-we-should-go-to-the-party-honey-we-should-just-stay-here-alone, sadly the words weren't flowing from his mouth so easily as they were floating around in his mind. Alex was now wide awake and it seemed she'd caught a second wind. As she found her shoe and exclaimed a 'A-ha!' she walked over to him and smiled. "So, now, we can go."

Mike forced a smile. "Maybe... uh... maybe you've lost your coat." he suggested, hopeful.

Alex raised her eyebrow and eyed him curiously, "What?" she asked, confused by his statement.

Mike rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah." was all he said.

Alex frowned, "Mike, you're not making any sense." she put her shoe on and placed her glass on the coffee table, checking her watch she then added, "We're gonna be late, let's go." she headed for the door but Mike carefully pulled her back at her arm. She looked at him, and waited for an explanation.

"I'm not going." he offered as an explanation.

Alex loosened herself from his grip, "What do you mean you're not going?"

Mike sighed, "I mean I'm not going." she looked confused and upset, Mike felt himself falling over the need to explain. "Listen, I don't do Christmas parties, I don't do Santa's or mistletoe and I don't do Ho Ho Ho."

Alex looked annoyed and as she tried to not get upset she found herself getting angry instead, "Why are you telling me now?" She didn't understand why she was upset but she was all the same. Alex didn't want to go on her own, even if her colleagues would be there. She just wanted to spend Christmas with Mike and she was finding him to be less than co-operative on it. "You should have told me before so that..." her sentence fell off the end. Sighing she looked at him as he stood still, "You're not going?" she asked, just to confirm.

He shook his head, "No." Mike refused to say anything for fear of upsetting her. He had this terrible feeling that whatever she had been about to say wasn't good for him or them so he refused to add any more fuel to the fire.

Alex nodded, as if she understood, really she didn't. She had this feeling of abandonment because somehow she knew everyone was going to be expecting them there but she couldn't move from the space she was occupying to go by herself. Alex suddenly didn't feel like going anyway, that Christmas spirit had been dragged from her because she felt there was more to what Mike was saying. What if it was about her and not just the Christmas party? She looked at Mike, a quizzical look filling her features and he sighed, "You still going?" he asked.

"Why?" She asked, immediately knowing that responding with a question like that wasn't the best course of action. Mike looked away for a moment, sensing her hurt. It seemed this was no longer about the party, this was about Christmas in general and his attitude towards it.

Mike sighed as well, eyeing the wine on the table, it suddenly looked incredibly inviting. "Look, I should've said something before but I did - I was-" Mike stopped for a moment, not wanting to risk sounding like a fumbling idiot, "I was going to go... for you. But I can't be that Christmas-loving guy you want me to be. I'm sorry." the words finally spewed from his lips, tasting horrible as they did so.

Alex looked stunned, "You think I want you to be some Christmas-loving guy? That's what you think this is?" she asked, her tone of voice warning him of the thin ice he was taking a step on to. Mike just looked at her, suddenly wondering what this was all about. "I can't believe you. I only wanted to go because we said we would go together!"

Mike suddenly felt like the Christmas Idiot, the one that's been slapped in the face with the hand of reality. "So... you were going for me?" he asked, slowly speaking the words, unsure of the response. Had he really got the wrong end of the stick?

Alex sighed, "Yes!" her voice threatening to raise a few octaves. "I don't care about the party... I just wanted..." Alex refused to continue as emotions rushed through her, choking her. They were emotions she usually kept at bay and she didn't want them out right now either. Grabbing her coat she quickly pulled it on. "I- uh - I'll be back." she turned, without looking at his face, she left the house.

Mike, confused, watched her leave in stunned silence. He figured she was PMSing because he couldn't figure out why her mood was swinging so much that he couldn't keep track. There had been no indication that that conversation would lead to her leaving the way she did. Mike felt a strong urge to follow her but he knew that she'd left to be alone, she wouldn't appreciate him following her. So he sat down and picked up her wine glass, swallowing it's contents in one big gulp. Looking up he had to laugh for the irony, there was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

---------------------------------

TBC

I'm sorry if they seemed OOC, so it may end up being revised because I'm not sure about it myself. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused? Chapter one was not meant to spell anything out. I don't like to spoon feed you people. Hope you like chapter two.

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Bobby looked at his partner, Alex, as she paced his living room. He'd been home when she'd rung the doorbell, an urgency about her and judging from the expression on her face it seemed she was upset about something profound enough to make her come to him. Bobby had been debating himself on whether he should go to the party or not, eventually opting for not although he'd been informed earlier that day by Alex that a certain someone would be extremely disappointed. He didn't want to know who that someone was.

But now, here he was, watching as Alex paced the room as she tried to control herself. Bobby figured this had something to do with Mike, he was just waiting for her to say it. "I can't believe that he didn't say anything to me! Just kind of expected me to know!" Alex was just mumbling to herself. Bobby refused to interupt her, she obviously needed to do this. "I didn't mean to push..." she paused and looked at Bobby, who was sat on his sofa, just watching her with that intense gaze of his, the way he was looking at her she could tell he was studying her. "Yes," she said, as if responding to a question. Bobby frowned, because he hadn't asked one, "This is about Mike." Bobby nodded, he had known that. Alex sat down on the edge of the table and looked at her partner, he could see her confusion and her sadness and he felt sorry for her. "I - I don't even know what happened. One minute we're talking, next minute I'm leaving. I'm not even sure if we actually argued."

Bobby contemplated her words for a moment before asking, "Well, what made you leave?"

Alex sighed, hard, "I couldn't... stay." she seemed to go into a daze as she thought about it. "I guess I was hurt." She spoke out aloud without wanting to. It was slightly more revealing that she'd wanted it to be.

"Eames, what exactly were you 'arguing' about?" Bobby asked, suddenly concerned for her in a different way.

Alex shook her head in uncertainty, "I'm not sure. He doesn't like Christmas but I do." Bobby felt there was more to that answer but she wasn't going to give it to him.

"You know you're both really stubborn." Bobby said, Alex shot him a look. "Y-you are. And you both have a-a attitude."

"I don't have an attitude!" Alex argued, stopping when she realised she was validating his point.

"Mike told me that he didn't want to go to that party the other day-" Bobby started,

But he was interrupted by Alex, "-He told you and not me?!"

Bobby sighed, nodding, "Yeah, but it wasn't because he didn't want you to know." Alex looked suspicious. "It was b-because he didn't want to disappoint you, because he - he loves you." Alex turned away from Bobby, refusing to look at him, knowing that what he was saying was probably going to bring some kind of tear to her eye. More emotions bubbling to the surface. "He might hate Christmas but maybe there's something you could do to-to change that."

Alex looked back at him, frowning, "Like what?" she asked, "I didn't tell him that he had to go to that party or that he had to like Christmas. I don't want to force him to do anything!"

"But you want him to though." Bobby said as if he read her mind. Alex looked annoyed at him and he knew he'd hit the right button. "You might not want to force the issue but you want to have a good time and - and you need him to have one too."

"Bobby-" she started but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No, it's true. Whether you like it or not Eames you've become more than just a dating couple and that means when one of you doesn't like something or is unhappy the other will be too." Bobby tried to explain to her but she rolled her eyes, refusing it even though deep down she knew what he was saying was true. She'd been hurt that he hadn't told her first and she was hurt that he doesn't want to enjoy Christmas with her like she'd been looking forward to. Now she was just berating herself for being so childish and wanting something she couldn't have.

-----------------------

"Well, it sounds like the two of you just got yourselves in a twist over nothing." Carolyn stated as Mike took a gulp of his beer, emptying the glass, and banging it back down on the bar. Carolyn slowly nodded as she silently decided that Mike was fast becoming drunk, especially if he carried on knocking them back the way he was. He may be a big man but everyone had a limit, although she wasn't sure where his was.

Mike grunted, "You can say that again. Way to go Logan!" He offered himself a sarcastic round of applause. "Hey bartender!" he called out, pointing to his glass, "Another one." Mike then sighed as the man tended the bar, poured another pint for him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Carolyn asked, concerned, "I don't think you're going to be able to talk to her whilst you're drunk."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me?" he asked, as if he knew the answer was obvious. In his mind Alex was never going to speak to him again because he was an idiot and a pig, although she'd never said that, it was the way he felt.

"Mike, seriously, it's not this bad. Unless... there's something you're not saying?"

In his drunken state it seemed he was easier to talk to, "She doesn't deserve me. She'd be better off with Goren for God's sake!"

"But she... she doesn't want him, she wants you." Carolyn argued, Mike wasn't making any sense to her.

Mike snorted, "God knows why."

"Why would you think that?" Carolyn asked, as she signalled for the bartender to bring her a drink too, suddenly feeling the need for a drink as well.

"Because I'm an ass." Mike responded honestly, "All I had to do was show up at that party, have a good time and buy her something nice for Christmas and I couldn't even do that right." Mike sighed, taking a good, long swig of his drink. Carolyn recognised what he was doing, unfortunately she knew it wouldn't help him or Alex if he got himself blind drunk and then staggered home and attempt to appologise whilst he's in a state she disapproves of.

"I think you've had enough." Carolyn said, pulling the glass away from him. "Let's get you some coffee."

"You like Christmas, Barek?" Mike asked as she pulled him up off of the bar stool. Carolyn nodded, "Why? What's the attraction?" She stopped pulling at him and regarded him carefully, considering his question.

"Family. The need to be reassured of it and the need to be surrounded by people you love at a time when magical things are meant to happen." She replied, watching him as she answered, "It's also about Jesus but I think that sometimes that takes second place to family."

Mike grunted, grabbing his coat, "Family?"

"Yeah, in the case of you that'd be Alex." she told him, getting a firm grip on his arm and taking him out of the bar.

------------------------------------

Alex shifted as she tried to puff up her pillow. Laying in her bed, trying to wrap up from the winter weather, and attempting to fall to sleep, she was finding her mind was remaining on Mike's image and the words they'd spoken and to be honest they'd hardly been anything. It seemed they'd argued with looks and thoughts as if they read each other's minds, which she knows they can't do.

Sighing, she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't even Christmas week and already it was starting to strain and lose it's Christmas feel. She just wanted to enjoy the holidays, was that too much to ask? Hearing a noise that sounded like her front door being unlocked, she quickly got out bed, alarmed, she wrapped herself in her bathrobe and headed for her living room. The front door opened to reveal Mike Logan, shivering, walking into her home and as he spotted her he looked hesitant to enter the room. "Mike?" she asked, "It's 4 in the morning, what are you doing here?" Mike had since sobered up, mostly anyway and had come to the decision to go and see her.

"I came to see you." He replied, quietly. "I - uh - used the key because I thought you'd be asleep."

"So you thought you'd sneek in?" Alex asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." he replied and then quickly changed it, "No, not sneek. Just ... walk in undetected." He sighed, "I just wanted to see you, but I didn't want to actually wake you up."

Smiling slightly she said, "I wasn't alseep."

"Oh, good." he replied and then shook his head, "No, not good." Alex smiled at his behaviour and despite her feelings and residual anger toward him she was smiling and finding it cute. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." she nodded and he took his coat off, not wanting to make her cold. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know I'm an idiot but I guess I'm not the Christmas type." He told her, speaking into her hair.

Alex nodded, "It's okay." Although she said that she didn't believe it was. She wanted to make him see that Christmas was a good thing and can be enjoyable. She knew he'd had a terrible childhood but maybe she could make that upto him and show him how good it could be.

But it seemed he'd read her mind, "Maybe you could show me?" He asked, uncertain of what he was asking and slightly anxious about what that would mean. She pulled her head away from him and looked up at him. Smiling, she realised that perhaps they do read each other. She nodded and he grinned. "Look up." Frowning, she did as he asked and smirked, a small laugh escaping her. He had loosened one arm from around her and was now holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads. Laughing, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. The soft kiss turned into one of those hungry kisses as he lowered his arm and ran his fingers through her hair. Eyes shut and lips firmly locked she led him to her bedroom.

Reaching her bed she let go of his lips and opened her eyes. Sitting down, he followed her and as they lowered themselves down onto the pillow he snuggled into her and she giggled, suddenly realising that perhaps Christmas would be okay. She was definitely showing him what Christmas could be like with her anyway. He lifted his head up and looked at her, wondering where her giggle had come from. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Hmmm, I'm fine-" she whispered, kissing his cheek, "-now." Smiling she then added, "Let's do each other favor and explain things to each other a little more so that we don't end up with a repeat of tonight."

He nodded, "Agreed." he kissed her and he felt her relax beneath him as he did so.

----------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Alex Eames lazily stretched as the sleep she'd been having slowly faded away from her body, forcing her to open her eyes and physically wake up. Feeling a moving motion beside her she turned to see Mike, still sleeping beside her, as he moved in his sleep to face her. Smiling at the relaxed look on his face, no stress and no worries on his features, just the usual wrinkles from his age and the abuse of life. Her mind suddenly found itself wondering what his mother really had been like and how he had felt as a child. Had there been any relief at Christmas? Did he ever laugh as a child? He certainly had a sense of humor now but she guessed that was because of what had happened to him and his way of burying it. Similar to way she tends to hide her true feelings behind sarcasm and witty comments.

Feeling a sharp sting at her leg she jolted very slightly. Frowning, she rumaged around the area of her leg with her hand and found something prickly. Getting hold of it she pulled it out of the bed and lifted it to her face so she could see what the culprit was. She smiled as soon as she laid eyes on it - it was the mistletoe he'd held above their heads in the early hours of the morning.

Turning to Mike, she smiled, an idea forming itself inside her mind. Turning completely onto her side, facing him, she lifted the mistletoe above their heads and gave him a sweet kiss that had every intention of waking him up. Although she couldn't see, she knew it worked because she felt him kiss her back. A small audible laugh escaped her throat and she released his lips, opening her eyes she looked into his and smiled. "Morning." she said, softly.

"Hey," he greeted, the sound of a frog in his manly voice and he cleared his throat. "Morning yourself." Alex reached over to her bedside table and placed the mistletoe on it and then she turned back to him, still smiling. She poked him as soon as she spotted he was going back to sleep, "Hey!"

Alex laughed, "It's time to get up." she told him.

Mike shook his head and closed his eyes, "No."

"Yes." she argued softly, a laugh came from him and he opened his eyes.

"What's a man gotta do to get some sleep around here?" He asked with humor and he sat up a little.

Alex snorted, "Come round earlier."

Mike grinned, he couldn't really deny that, "Why do I have to get up? It's Saturday, I'm not going anywhere." he started to lay back down but Alex stopped him by getting in his way; laying behind him so he'd have to squash her.

From that position she continued to speak, "Because you've got to help me." she told him, "I have to go into my attic to fetch some decorations and I'm not doing it on my own."

Mike twisted to look at her and leaned into her, "So, Alex is admitting she needs some help. This could be fun."

Alex laughed, "I'm glad you think that actually because I plan on making you do all the work." She didn't want to say she was also glad he thought that this would be fun, even if it was Christmas related, maybe they would just be okay afterall.

Mike shook his head, "Typical." He climbed out of bed after giving her a kiss. She watched him leave and then she pulled the covers back over her and started to go back to sleep. She managed to close her eyes and give out a sigh of content before she felt something hit her waist, laughing she pulled the covers back and saw a pillow on her bed, near her stomach and looking at the door she saw Mike standing with a raised eyebrow. "If I get up, so do you!"

Laughing she said, "I am getting up." she grabbed hold of the pillow he'd thrown at her and she tossed it back at him. He dodged it and walked over to her. Still standing, he leant over the bed to look directly into her face. She was trying to hide a grin and he could tell so he grinned at her and hers was forced to the surface.

"Get up." he ordered her, the grin still plastered to his face.

With a mock salute she said, "Yes, sir." Not accepting it, he held her arms and pulled her into the sitting position and then lifted her up out of the bed. Once she was standing up she shook her head, "You know I could've done that myself." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked as he gave her a sarcastic nod of belief.

"Sure." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. She playfully slapped him on the arm, "Ow." he complained, also with sarcasm. Alex smiled and using her tiptoes she kissed him again, holding him close so that he couldn't and wouldn't move away from her, not that he'd try to.

--------------------------------

"Just exactly how many of this damned decorations do you have?"

Mike was buried in boxes and dust as he rumaged around her attic, cursing as he couldn't find the ones she was instructing him to find. Her attic was crowded, so much so, it looked like it was a city of boxes in it's own right, a world away from reality that seemed to have her every possession in it. The dust was being unsettled by his movements and he was discovering that he hated dust. He could hear her laughing at him every time he sneezed. "Many." she replied in response to his question, although she knew the question had probably been rhetorical she still answered even it was a cryptic reply.

Mike rolled his eyes and continued scanning the attic for the Christmas decorations. "A-ha!" he called out and reached out for the box he'd found. Finally, he was able to leave the dusty attic alone. He went to the hole in the ceiling/floor and passed the box to her. She gratefully took it and then waited for him to come back down the ladder. "You know, you need a cleaner attic." he told her once he was back on the same level as her.

Alex nodded, "Well, that'd be easier if it was eaiser to get to."

"So instead you ignore it." he stated knowingly.

She nodded and grinned, "Pretty much." They closed the hatch, well Mike was the only one who could reach so he closed the hatch, and then they went into her living room to sort through the boxes.

The boxes were old, degraded a little by the dust making the cardboard weaker. The shape of their hands were now in the dust that rested on the boxes. Mike wiped his hands on his clothes only to realise that he shouldn't have done that because he now had dust patterns on his clothes, making Alex grin, amused at him. "I don't see why you're doing this, you haven't even got a tree. Don't people have those trees to decorate?" Mike asked, shaking his head at her. He couldn't understand why she would want to decorate the tree before she had one. He may not have enjoyed Christmas but he remembered his Dad always going out to fetch a tree for Christmas.

"Well, I do have a tree." she replied, picking up a long, tall box. "It's just not real."

Mike laughed a little, "So you have a fake tree." He walked over to her and helped her open the box. Taking note of it he then added, "A fake _collapsible_ tree?"

Alex grinned, "Yep." she nodded, "It makes it much easier."

"I learn something new about you every day." Mike commented before pulling pieces of the tree out of the box.

"Oh?" she asked, "What does this tell you?"

Mike grinned, "That you cheat."

Alex stood and looked at him, trying to seem annoyed with him, "I do not cheat!" Mike just nodded, a grin still on his face, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." he countered.

"No, I don't." she repeated, standing her ground.

"You do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"What is this then if not cheating?" Mike asked, knowing that their stand-off could take years if they continued down the childish path.

"It's-" she started, pausing for a moment before looking at the unbuilt tree, "It's being prepared. You never know what could happen. There could be shortage of trees one year. This saves time and money."

Mike's grin grew in size and covered the entire span of his face, from ear to ear. Alex started laughing and he pulled her to him, a hand firmly on her waistline. "That's some logic." Alex nodded and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay, fake trees it is."

----------------------------

Mike would never admit this to anyone but he was enjoying putting up her Christmas tree, they had quite a laugh over which piece goes where and what connects to what. Both of them were buried by the tree several times, thankfully it wasn't real. Finally, it was now standing and was patiently waiting for the two of them to start decorating it but they'd given up for a moment and were now sitting drinking some coffee together, after cleaning themselves up from all the dust that was around and on them. "I never knew this could be so tiring." Mike commented to her as they sat there, looking at the tree silently wondering if it was going to fall again.

Alex snorted, "It's not usually so difficult." Mike looked at her and she hastily added, "Not that you're making it difficult... it's the tree." She laughed a little, "I thought it was fun."

Mike smiled at her, "Yeah, it is fun." She looked at him, as if she was searching to see if that was his honest reply, Mike nodded at her to say that he meant that. He was enjoying it, even if it was Christmas related. Mike knew it wasn't really the tree or the decorating for Christmas, it was being with her that he enjoyed but that was also something he'd never really told her. Alex smiled and moved closer to him, putting an arm around him and he did the same. "You need help decorating the tree?" he asked, and she nodded.

After they'd drank their coffee they put lights on around the tree, once they'd managed to unravel them and then replaced a broken bulb. Now they were wrapping tinsel on the tree and putting baubles up. The floor was covered in Christmas decorations and Mike was passing them to her as she put them on the tree. Reaching to the side, Mike found an Angel and passed it to her, she smiled gratefully and put it on the top of the tree. Mike wondered briefly if it was meant to be a star at the top of the tree but he left it alone, not wanting to say anything that would make him sound stupid in any way. Taking a step back he felt a sharp pain in his foot and as Alex quickly turned around he realised that the crunching sound he'd heard had been real. "You okay?" she asked, concerned, stepping down from the stool she had been standing on.

"I'm alright." Mike lifted his foot back up and saw the broken bauble that had clearly been crushed by him. Alex knelt down to look at his foot. "Sorry." Mike said, almost sheepishly. Alex didn't respond she was too busy checking to see if he'd hurt himself. "Will I live?" Mike asked, sarcastically as she took his sock off.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, "Yes." It was lucky for Mike that he happened to have thick socks on but it hadn't stopped him from being hurt.

Alex looked at him and Mike's face fell, "No." was all he said, he knew what she was going to say. "No, no hospital. You said I'll live." Mike could see his foot was bleeding but it didn't hurt now.

"Mike, seriously, you might have some pieces in your foot." she told him, sternly.

"Well-" Mike started, "Why don't you just wrap it up for now and I'll let you know." he took the sock off her and looked at it. "Yeah, see, I'm fine. Notice how none of the pieces went completely through the fabric." The bauble had only broken in several places and Mike truly felt that there was no danger. "Now I know why I wear such huge socks."

Alex rolled her eyes again and laughed a little, "Fine, let me just get you a bandage and if, and I mean this, if I think there is any pieces in your foot you're going straight to the ER." she told him, making a point of giving him a stern look and making him feel small for a moment. Mike nodded, it was all he could do; yield to her.

-------------------------

TBC

A/N:

1) We have a fake tree.

2) We need a ladder to get into our attic


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Once a plain, green and completely fake tree was now a colourful, vibrant and well lit up Christmas tree. Alex had to admire their handiwork, the tree looked the best it had ever been and it was decorated with the same decorations she'd had for years. As a matter of fact Mike had commented that she needed to buy some new ones because they looked like they were falling apart. Mike began applauding the tree and their efforts. He was stood behind her and finding her enchanting as she stood there admiring the tree and glowing from the lights, he was also amused by it; the reason he was clapping loudly.

She turned to him and mock smiled, "Thank you." and then she bowed.

Mike laughed, "Hey, I helped."

A grin broke out on Alex's face, "Yes. Yes, you did." she gave him a kiss of thanks on his cheek and with his arm around her, they just stood there momentarily dazed. Not by the tree but by each other. Alex couldn't help but notice how different he looked when multi-coloured lights were reflecting off his skin and Mike couldn't help but notice that Alex looked beautiful with the fairy lights, but then he thought she looked beautiful in any light, so he figured he was biased but it didn't matter, he was still mesmerised by her. Again.

"If this is Christmas... then I think I'm gonna love it." He muttered, almost under his breath. Alex heard him and smiled appreciatively. "Guess what?" he asked and she gave him a quizzical look. He watched her for a second more before he said, "I love you." The reason he said it was because he felt the need to reiterate that fact to her.

Smiling, Alex whispered, "I love you, too."

He kissed her briefly and then added, "I'm sorry about last night. I know I'm an ass." He knew he was just repeating his appology but he felt he hadn't appologised enough. "I've always hated Christmas and-"

"And you didn't like the way I was getting all caught up in it?" she theorised, knowing that perhaps it might dangerous to interrupt him but she continued on anyway.

Mike wasn't exactly sure that was it but he didn't know what it was, "Maybe, but get this, you're changing my mind."

"I am?" She asked, disbelieving him for a moment.

"Yeah." He replied, but his voice told her that it wasn't a complete conversion, not by a long shot.

"I tell you what, we won't go to any Christmas parties or anything like that if you'll agree to go to my parents on Boxing Day with me?" she gave him a hopeful look because she really wanted to spend Christmas with him but she also wanted to see her family; her nephew in particular.

Mike nodded, "Deal, your parents I can do." He grinned and kissed her again and this time he refused to let her go.

----------------------------

Carolyn and Bobby were sat in the booth waiting for Mike and Alex to arrive. They'd all agreed to spend Saturday evening together, have a meal and a drink as they do on many occassions. Both Carolyn and Bobby had been phoned by their respective partners to say everything was okay now, well Alex had phoned Bobby and Mike had simply sent Carolyn a text message. "So, the two of them must be alright now. That's the message I got anyway." Carolyn said, watching Bobby as he nodded his agreement.

"I think they just both misunderstood each other for a moment." Bobby agreed, speaking in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I wonder why he doesn't like Christmas..." Carolyn started wondering mostly to herself but Bobby felt the need to reply anyway.

"I don't think that's for us to know." He told her, and she looked at him wondering why he wasn't curious. "I'm not really that fond of Christmas either."

"You're not?" Carolyn asked, curious to know why.

Bobby shook his head, he didn't want to explain why, "No, I n-n-never had a reason to." Carolyn smiled at him, detecting his reluctance to share that knowledge with him and she decided to respect that and leave him be.

"I always enjoyed it. I liked the mystery behind it as a child." Carolyn told him, she had an air of reminiscing around her as she clearly began taking a walk down memory lane. "I remember always trying to find out who Santa was and where he really lived." she chuckled slightly at the memory and Bobby couldn't help but smile at the thought of Little Carolyn tiptoeing down the stairs and trying to catch Father Christmas.

"What would you have done if you'd caught him?" Bobby asked, curious if she'd ever considered that as a child.

Carolyn shrugged, "I would've told everyone." Bobby laughed and so did she just as the two they had been waiting for arrived.

"Looks like they've started the party without us." Mike said to Alex as they slid into the booth next to their partners. Alex looked at him, amused and then at Bobby who shrugged.

Chuckling, Alex said, "Yeah, we should probably go back home." Mike nodded in agreement and grinned at the look Carolyn gave him and Alex. Bobby couldn't help but notice that Alex had said 'home' as if they lived together but as he looked at Mike he realised that that piece of information seemed to escape his knowledge. Mike was laughing at something Alex must have said, but Bobby hadn't heard, he was too busy contemplating what he was seeing. He was so pleased for Alex, that she'd managed to find a stable relationship, although Bobby had to admit he'd never considered Mike Logan for the stable relationship type but then sometimes Bobby's profiling skills did fail him and thankfully this was one of those times where it was a good failure that worked in someones favour and it was hers. "Bobby?" he felt someone nudge him and realised that Alex was talking to him. "Are you even listening?" He followed her line of sight and noticed that the waitress had come over to them and was asking if they were ready to order.

"Sorry." he said, sheepishly. "I'll have the baked potato with cheese and salad." he told the waitress who quickly jotted down his order and gave them a polite nod, picking up the menu's and leaving them to get their orders started.

"Where were ya, Goren?" Mike asked him, curious because they'd all seen that faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you really wanna know?" Alex asked him before Bobby could reply, a sparkle of humor in her eyes.

Mike looked suspicious, "Why?" he looked at Bobby, his voice sounding cautious, "Where were ya?" Alex started laughing to herself as Bobby looked at Mike then at Carolyn and then back at Alex, not looking impressed with the way Alex had implied something that was untrue.

"Sorry." Alex mouthed to him, raising her hand to show that she'd discontinue. Mike chuckled at him and Carolyn shot him a sympathetic look and he smiled at her, grateful for that.

After a moments silent that passed between them, Carolyn finally spoke up, "So, does anyone have any plans for Christmas?" she asked, desperately wanting to break the silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, there was only so much she could take before she would explode. It seemed when the group was silent Bobby would retreat into his mind and begin analysing things, Alex and Mike would just look at each other, as if communicating telepathically and Carolyn would just sit and watch.

"I'll be going to see my mother." Was all Bobby said on the subject and Carolyn couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be more to that subject but he clearly didn't feel like sharing it. He was obviously a very private man. Carolyn looked at Alex, hoping she'd offer some more detail.

"Just spending Boxing Day with my family and Mike obviously." she looked at him and he nodded to show his agreement. "What are you doing?"

Carolyn smiled, "I'm helping my Dad with doing Christmas dinner, it's my mums year off from doing that."

Alex chuckled, "She gets a year off?" she asked.

"Yeah." Carolyn replied, "Which means I have to help because my Dad is useless when it comes to cooking."

Mike snorted, "He's just saying that so he doesn't have to do the all cooking by himself."

Alex looked at him thoughtful, "So is that something all men do?"

"No," Mike told her, "I really can't cook." he added, when he realised when she was implying. "Besides I'll bet Goren loves to cook." he looked at Bobby and then at Carolyn, "Hey Barek, here's an idea, why don't you get Goren round to do the cooking so you and your Dad get the year off as well?"

Bobby shot Mike a look but Carolyn smiled at the idea. Alex laughed, "That's a great idea." she said, nodding her approval.

"You're welcome, Bobby, if you want to but if I were you I'd spend Christmas with your mother like you planned." Carolyn told him as if she secretly hoped he would come with her, she'd like the distraction from her brothers constant bickering and her parents jibes. Bobby nodded to say he'd consider her invitation. Mike and Alex exchanged looks and kept quiet.

Feeling the need to change the subject, Bobby asked Mike, "So, will you be spending Christmas with the Eames family then?"

Mike looked at Alex and then back at Bobby, "Uh, yeah, obviously."

--------------------------------------

Laying in bed that night, Alex was wide awake as Mike slept soundly next to her. Both were more than warm enough from the activities they'd be doing about an hour before Mike had fallen to sleep. Alex was tired as well but she couldn't sleep, thoughts were racing through her mind as she tried to find out the best way to approach Christmas with Mike, ever since she'd realised he was reluctant to enjoy it she'd been less than keen about it herself. Although she could tell Mike was trying for her, which made her smile and love him all the more but she didn't want him to not enjoy it and she didn't want him to feel that he _had _to try just for her.

Boxing Day was obviously going to be difficult for him because her family were mad on Christmas, especially the children, so that meant that he would be surrounded by it for a whole day without any reprieve. She had only suggested that day for that very reason, she usually spent Christmas Day there as well but that was usually because she had no one to spend Christmas with and that saved being alone. Looking over at him Alex sighed, trying to will herself to sleep but it wasn't working.

Realising that she wasn't going to sleep she tried to uncoil herself from around Mike so she could leave the bedroom, she figured there was no point in waking him up too but Mike seemed to sense her plan to leave and he tightened his grip on her waist. Alex couldn't help but smile at his reluctance to let her go, so she sighed and remained still in his arms and stubbornly argued with herself until she fell to sleep, restlessly.

------------------------------------------

TBC

Please leave a review so that I know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Sunday had come and gone without any major event or incident although that was mainly because Alex had mostly spent the day asleep. Mike had left her to do that when he realised that she'd barely slept at all during the night. Concerned for her he just let her sleep, hoping that whatever it was would sort itself out if she slept properly, of course, he had an inkling that perhaps it was something to do with him and the issue of Christmas. He'd tried to seem excited about it for her and he'd even helped her decorate for the holidays but he was finding it difficult to be enthusiastic and it was starting to eat at him that he was disappointing her and he knew, he just knew that she, being a sharp Detective, could tell it was all put on for her benefit. Now, though, they were driving into the One Police Plaza garage in his car, and he was driving, which was another clue that she wasn't feeling like herself; she always insisted on driving, even if it wasn't her car.

Parking the car into the bay, he switched off the engine and turned to her, "Ready to start another day?" He asked, hoping he sounded cheerful enough to earn a smile from her. Alex nodded and gave him a small smile, he figured baby steps were probably a good thing, he leaned towards her and gave a her small, sweet and gentle kiss. The kind of kiss you gave to someone who you thought you wouldn't get to kiss for a while, which was technically true. Mike and Alex knew well enough to know that Captain Deakins frowned upon kissing in the office, they'd joke about it but they'd never actually start pulling items off their desks and absolutely ravage each other in the bull pen.

"Okay," she said, also trying to sound cheerful, "Let's go." she turned away and opened her car door and slammed it shut behind her, he followed suit and they walked towards the elevator together.

-----------------------------------

Carolyn had been quick to point out the strange atmosphere that existed between the two of them, unusual, especially considering the fact she'd thought they'd made things up between them since they'd 'argued', now it seemed they'd just buried it and the soil that covered it was starting to disappear. Bobby had noticed as well so he and Carolyn had decided to stay away from the subject altogether to avoid making the issue worse for them both. Bobby felt this intense urge to talk to Alex about it but he knew that if she wanted to discuss it she would approach him first. He'd noticed pretty early on in their partnership that if he queried her first he'd never get an answer out of her, she'd just pull away; the way he does.

Sitting opposite her desk, it was getting painful for Bobby to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. He wanted to find out how she was feeling, although if he went by the outward signs she was clearly feeling depressed and distracted. She was sat at her laptop, idly pushing keys with her head resting on one hand whilst the other slowly typed at the keyboard. She knew Bobby was itching to speak to her, he could tell and although part of her thought she should throw him a bone she just couldn't bring herself to say anything simply because she wasn't sure why she was feeling that way. It didn't make any sense to her, she understood why Mike didn't like Christmas and she didn't blame him so why was she was feeling so upset over it? And what right did she have to feel that way?

She remembered what Bobby had told her the other day about how loving someone meant that you felt strongly about their feelings and it affected you but this felt more than that and when she thought about it she really did love Mike and she knew that she didn't want to ruin what they had between them, so armed with that piece of vital knowledge she suddenly stood up and grabbed her cell phone, leaving the office and a stunned Bobby behind.

She'd come to a decision and she felt it was important enough to leave her desk and deal with it there and then. Reaching a semi-private area she flipped open her phone and searched for the necessary phone number in her address book. Finding it she pressed the 'call' button and put the phone to her ear and waited for the person to pick it up. "Hello." she heard the familiar voice speak on the other end and she sighed relief that she'd answered.

"Mum, it's Alex." she replied, as a way of greeting her mother.

"Honey, you okay?" Maggie Eames asked, alarmed that her daughter was calling her in the middle of the day, knowing full well that she should be at work.

"I'm fine." Alex lied, although it was a small, white lie but still a lie nevertheless. "I just called because I can't come on Boxing Day either."

"Why?" Maggie asked, disappointed, knowing that Alex hadn't planned to come Christmas Day or Christmas Eve either. "That's the day Nathan is coming." Maggie refered to Alex's nephew, the one she'd given birth to.

"I know." Alex said, sadly. "But I'm... working. I'm sorry." Another lie and Alex knew the moment Maggie found out she'd be in serious trouble, and not just from her mother but from her father as well. Christmas was important to them because it meant family and nothing was more important to Johnny Eames than family.

"Oh." Maggie sounded so disappointed that Alex nearly felt like saying 'I'm lying and I can come' but she didn't. "Okay, honey, I understand-" Alex knew that Maggie was lying about understanding, "-We'll save you a minced pie."

Alex smiled, "Thanks."

"Try to get some time to come and see us though won't you?" Maggie asked, her voice hopeful.

Alex nodded, despite the fact that she knew her mother couldn't see her, "I will try."

"And bring Mike, the kids loved him." Maggie reminded her, with a laugh in her voice. Alex felt a pang of regret but she didn't reveal it. She bid goodbye to her mother and snapped the cell phone shut and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself and the emotions that were pulsing through her body.

----------------------------------

Mike was tapping out a rhythm with his pen on the edge of Carolyn's desk as they discussed the current case they were working on. He was trying to pay attention but he wasn't hearing a single word Carolyn was saying, and he knew she'd be annoyed at that but she was explaining criminal physcology to him and he wasn't interested so much in that, all he cared about was catching the criminals and locking them away, he didn't need to know what made them tick.

But that wasn't why he couldn't keep his attention on the subject at hand, the reason was Alex and her recent and obvious depressive state she was entering. He'd never figured her for the moody female type but apparently she was capable of it as much as the next woman was. He wanted her to enjoy Christmas the way she clearly needed to but he didn't know how to help her with that and he couldn't understand why it was important to her anyway. It was just another holiday to him but according to Carolyn, it meant more to other people and it was apparently the job of family to make it enjoyable. He'd never thought of himself as the family type so he was having trouble adjusting to this.

But one thing he did know was that he had to try to at least look like he was having a good time for her sake and knowing that he'd be spending at least one day with the Eames' family, he figured he'd be able to see what it's meant to be like and how she sees it. That's what Carolyn had suggested he do anyway, so he was going to do just that. He'd never tell anyone but he enjoyed decorating the Christmas tree, it reminded him of a time when his father used to do that for them before things got out of hand, before things became the living hell he'd grown up in.

Realising that he needed to get his attention back to reality he started to listen in to what his partner was trying to tell him, he got as much as three coherent words before he saw Alex come back from somewhere with a sad, resigned look on her face, sitting in her seat with a sharp drop. He felt a strong urge to go and see if she was okay, to speak to her and gain reassurance that she was fine even though he knew she'd probably say she was even though she quite clearly wasn't. Mike sighed and he realised that Carolyn was now looking at him, "What?" he asked, barely audible, more of a mouthing action rather than a verbal question.

"Were you even listening to me? Or were you just staring at your girlfriend?" Carolyn asked, an annoyed tone of voice but a slightly amused expression on her face.

Mike snorted, "Should I even answer that?" he asked, sarcastically. Carolyn rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her work, shaking her head as she did so. Mike turned back to Alex for a moment longer and watched as she attempted to do some work on the computer and failed.

----------------------------------

"You've been quiet for ages now, you feel like sharing or do I need to start guessing?"

They were in the car, driving home together, although Mike didn't know which home he was driving them to, he was practically on automatic so he figured they'd end up at his apartment. He'd been watching her out the corner of his eye for most of the journey before he'd finally spoken to her and he was unsure of how she'd react, would she answer the question or just give him a look? She looked at him and sighed, "Sorry." she didn't really respond to his question.

"Don't apologise." Mike said, suddenly feeling like he needed her to explain fully _now_. "Talk to me!" She stared out the windshield, watching as the oncoming traffic blurred her vision as they passed with the bright headlights. "Alex?"

She turned to him and sighed again, "I-" she started, with a small sigh, "I guess I'm just tired."

Mike shot her a quick look before returning his attention back to the road, "You've been tired alot lately." His tone of voice hadn't meant to be so accusing but that's what had come out of his mouth. Berating himself for the way he sounded, he tried to carry on, smoothing over any damage he may have just caused, "Is this about Boxing Day?" Mike asked, knowing he'd hit the right button when she looked at him momentarily before turning away quickly. "I will go, I promise."

Alex shook her head, "You don't have to. I- I told them I'm not going."

"What?" Mike asked, shocked, stunned and incredulously. It was all he could do to keep his eye on the road and not completely slam on the breaks. "Why did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Alex replied, elusively. "We're not going." Deciding that he was getting no where fast, Mike quickly pulled the car over to the side and parked it.

"Why not?" Mike asked, switching the engine off and looking at her as she looked puzzled by his action. "I thought this was important to you."

Alex shrugged, "It's not." He could tell she was trying to cover it up but he could see her wavering a little under the surface and he gave her an intense look.

"Really?" He asked, he didn't believe her and he didn't hide that fact either. Alex just nodded, her lips closed tightly together. "It's not important to you? At all?"

Alex looked down for a moment, feeling the need to look anywhere but at him, "It's not more important than you." she had whispered that and he had to repeat the words inside his head to ensure that he'd heard that correctly and had interpreted the words in the right sequence to give the meaning she'd been going for.

Mike gave her a hard look, "Okay, you wanna know what I think?" he asked, his deep voice raising just slightly. She looked at him, waiting for the rest because she knew the question was rhetorical. "I think you've gone nuts!" Alex's eyebrows reached her hairline, she hadn't expected those words at all. "Yeah, you heard me. You've gone nuts, insane, crackers even. I know this means alot to you, don't do this for me. I don't want it." Alex looked hurt and he sighed, lowering his voice and twisting in his seat to look at her properly without hurting his neck, "Listen, Alex, I'm okay with the plan of going to your parents house. I really am and I know, that you know, that I don't like it and I don't really think I'll have fun and I won't go so far as to say that I'm gonna try to have the best time of my life but give me a chance here, will ya?"

"But-"

"No." He said, forcefully. "Hell, I want to go now just to see what the damn fuss is about!" Alex's face curled into a smile momentarily before it fell again. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, hoping it would provide the reassurance she clearly needed from him. "Let's do the votes after Christmas." An image of people ticking boxes on ballot forms suddenly flashed through Alex's mind and she smiled again, this time a really big smile that showed her teeth and Mike grinned. She raised her own arm and used it to pull him closer to her so that she could give him a kiss, he happily obliged, he certainly wasn't going to say no. They stayed that way for several minutes, just physically reminding each other of how they felt and he put all of his passion into that kiss, hoping that if his words hadn't done the trick that would. Mike was never good with words, but kissing, he could do that.

----------------------------------

TBC

No, not finished, nowhere near! Leave me a review and you'll receive a Christmas Cookie.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention this before but thank you to **na** - naomisinclair (previous reviewer) for leaving a review for one of my stories, it was greatly appreciated and it made me smile. I did try to reply but I couldn't get it to go through.

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Every part of her body, every inch, felt like it was asleep, almost numb like as she tried to open her heavy eyes and find out where she was. She knew immediately who she was with; Mike. But this didn't feel like a bed that she was sleeping on, but she did feel comfortable and her whole body felt heavy with sleep and she could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. It was a good feeling and she felt very safe in his arms, for some reason that gave her comfort.

She suddenly felt a jolt and at the very moment she thought she would fall she felt Mike's arms tighten his grip around her and she didn't drop. Quickly opening her eyes she realised immediately where she was; she was on the sofa, at the edge being held on by him as they slept there together, lengthways. Looking down their legs were intertwined together, helping to keep each other in place. Turning her head slightly towards Mike all she could see was his neck and chest, smiling she closed her eyes and leaned into him, burying her face and snuggling as close as she could, not wanting to wake up and not caring what day it was or whether she had to actually be anywhere.

Thankfully, her mind worked well enough even if her groggy state to remember that today was Christmas Eve and she didn't have to go anywhere at all unless she was called in. Snuggling closer to him, she sighed and allowed herself to breath him in, to feel him there next to her and not have to rush about was a moment she was going to treasure. Usually one of them had to leave for work, one of them would always have a call in the middle of the night and spend the morning at a crime scene. Ever since she'd told him about Boxing Day and how she'd called it off, he'd been different with her. He'd been truthful, he'd explained things with her and she could tell he wasn't trying to be happy about it anymore, he was just be honest. So, now they were going to go because he'd insisted they do that for her.

Tomorrow would just be like any other day, except they wouldn't go anywhere because they'd be nowhere to go. Alex had brought him a gift though because she couldn't resist doing so, she'd even wrapped it and planned to put it under the tree for him, she figured that would be something he'd rarely had before so she wanted to give him something special. As she thought about him she felt him move slightly, twisting a little on the sofa but he seemed to tighten his arms that were around her and she instinctively wrapped her arms aound him. Hearing his breathing pattern change she knew he was waking up, smiling she lifted her head up a little and planted butterfly kisses on his neck, near his adams apple. His head moved slightly and she pulled her head away from his chest as he looked down at her.

Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was Alex's smiling face watching him, her hair was disheveled and sticking out in several directions, obviously from the nights sleep she'd just had. So was his. They were covered with a small blanket but really they'd kept each other warm all night. Mike didn't know why they'd fallen to sleep there but he certainly wasn't complaining, even if his feet and legs fell off the end of the sofa, even when they were wrapped around hers. Loosening one of his hands, he freed it from around her and rubbed his face to wake up. "Hey." He greeted, gruffly, as he rubbed his eyes and face, forcing himself into a seating position, which allowed Alex more room on the sofa so that he didn't have to hold her up anymore.

Alex did wonder how he'd done that all night, but clearly she hadn't fallen so he'd managed it. "Hi." she smiled, yawning a little as her body protested at the thought of having to wake up. Mike stretched and then lowered his body over hers and kissed her softly, not feeling like saying anything else. Parting, he sat back up and looked across at the coffee table, spotting the empty bottle of wine, the two half full glasses and the plates of food that had mostly been eaten. He remembered last night and suddenly remembered why they hadn't gone to bed.

They couldn't be bothered to move away from the place of comfort so they'd stayed where they were, and fell asleep in each others arms. He'd woken in the middle of the night because he had felt her shivering slightly, which is when he grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and had covered her with it. "What we doing today?" he asked, his voice finally feeling up to speaking.

Alex shrugged, still laying down, watching him. "Nothing."

"Sounds like fun." Mike replied, sarcastically, running his hand through his hair, feeling like he needed a shower. Alex yawned again and Mike grinned. "You obviously don't want to go anywhere but to bed."

At the thought of bed, Alex smirked. "Oooh." she used an excited and suggestive tone and Mike grinned again, laughing a little.

"What? You like the sound of that?" He asked in a deep voice, already knowing the answer but feeling the need to tease her anyway. Alex started fiddling with his t-shirt, putting her fingers under the hem and he watched her as did that. She smiled at him and nodded. Mike lowered his body towards her again and his lips twitched as he tried not to grin too much. "Me too."

"I thought you might." she said, her voice low as the smile on her face grew.

Lowering his lips over hers, he kissed her softly before saying, "You know me so well." she didn't reply, it was lost in his mouth as he covered her completely, smothering her in kisses, some of them delicate, some of them were filled with hunger and a need to be satisfied.

---------------------------------------------

Captain Deakins looked at them and laughed. His wife, Angie Deakins, had insisted on having a Christmas Eve get together for all of their close friends, family and colleagues. It wasn't like Deakins invited everyone he worked with but a few people from his squad were among those he called best friends and therefore they were invited. Alex, Mike, Carolyn and Bobby were included in those few because they worked well with him and because they were, as far as he was concerned, damn good at their jobs.

Watching them now, he realised he was getting to see a side of them he'd not seen before. Everybody had been drinking Angie's infamous Christmas Punch, that had a secret ingredient even he didn't know about, he refused to know it because the moment he did he felt it would ruin the taste.

Alot of Angie's friends and family were there along with his so the house was practically full, and not just of adults either, children were about as well, he couldn't make his daughters stay upstairs while everyone else had fun. Because there were so many people it meant that they had a shortage of chairs, plates, and well, just about everything. He was watching them with an amused expression on his face as Mike balanced Alex on his knee and a plate in the other, unable to eat his own food so they were sharing but they'd sat on the broken stool and he couldn't bring himself to walk over there and warn them.

But he didn't want them to get hurt so he started to head over to them when he realised it was too late. He'd seen it happen before he really heard it, both Mike and Alex yelped as the stool snapped under their collective weight and dropped them to the floor. They were unable to do anything as the plate that had been in Mike's hand was released into the air. Watching in slow motion as the food did gymnastic summersalts in the air and landed on them with triumph. There was a moment of deadly silence before the entire room broke out into howls of laughter; Deakins included.

Deakins could see Bobby and Carolyn laughing as much as everyone else and as he looked at Mike and Alex he noticed that she was laughing at Mike and he seemed to be grumbling, obviously he found this embarrassing but then, who wouldn't? It didn't seem to phase Alex as she almost collapsed in a fit of giggles over it, whether that was the punch or just her usual self he couldn't quite tell but he was definitely finding this amusing to watch.

Laughing, he continued walking over to them and extended his hand, offering to help one of them up. Alex took it and stood up, pieces of pasta dropping to the floor as she did so, "Thanks." she said, still laughing a little although she seemed to have calmed down.

Bobby also extended his hand out for Mike, but he refused to take it. "No, I got it." he said, unamused, which made Alex laugh a little more.

"You need to be more careful, Mike." Carolyn said to him as they watched him pull himself up from the floor. Alex stepped next to him and lifted her hand up to his hair and he watched, annoyed, as she pulled a cherry tomato from his head.

Angie walked over to Deakins and leaned into him, acting like she would be whispering but she spoke so everyone could hear, "I didn't realise you worked with such clumsy people, Jim."

Alex's laughter, that had died, sparked up again and Mike pointed at her. "You ... you fell as well." he told her, trying not to allow himself to grin and show that he actually found it funny but Alex's laughter was quite infectious and he was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"I know." she replied, in-between fits of laughter, "That's why it's so funny." She lowered her head and tried to slow her laughing down but she was failing. Bobby sniggered and Mike shot him a deadly look, which made Bobby stop doing that. Carolyn's face was a full blown grin, she had no intention of hiding hers, she wasn't afraid of her partner.

"You're not injured are you?" Angie asked Mike, full of concern. This just made the group laugh harder and Mike shook his head, trying to be polite but failing a little because the look he gave her must have given off a different impression, judging by the unreadable expression on her face. Mike looked at Alex and pulled a pasta tube off of her sleeve and she smiled gratefully, laughing as she pulled some more off of herself, not wanting anyone to take the pasta off of her chest, she could do that all fine by herself.

Although it was giving Mike some ideas... ideas that he knew he probably shouldn't voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with food?" Mike asked her, as she brushed it off her, collecting quite a large handful that Angie took off her hands.

Alex shot him a look, "I never did pay attention to my mother." she replied, matching his sarcasm.

"I take it you were a rebel, Alex?" Deakins asked, taking a good swig of his beer.

Alex shook her head in response, denying that statement, but Mike started nodding. That made Alex look at him, a puzzled expression on his face. He mouthed the word 'what?' but she didn't respond, she was wondeirng why he would think that. "You were." he spoke out aloud.

Alex's eyebrows were raised as she looked at him, curious. "How would you know that?" she asked.

Carolyn and Bobby exchanged looks with Deakins, and a few other people in the room. "Yeah, Logan, how _do_ you know that?" Bobby asked, smiling amused.

Mike looked at Alex and suddenly felt worried, sighing with concern at the injuries he may be recieving, he replied, "Eric told me."

Alex looked at him and her mouth slowly opened and shut, almost like a fish. Her mind immediately had one thought and that was that her brother, Eric Eames, was about to be beaten up... by her. Roll on Boxing Day, because she knew he'd be there.

---------------------------

Mike's mind was a little foggy as he tried to peel open his eyes and actually allow himself to see where he was and get his bearings. He knew enough to know it was morning and that Alex was not in the bed with him. He knew that because he'd moved to get near to her and she wasn't there. It was funny how they'd gotton used to being together, he barely remembered sleeping on his own anymore. Ever since they'd broken all boundaries between them, they'd be spending as much time as they could together and because of the nature of their work it meant that the only time they really had was the night time, when they were supposed to be asleep and catching up on that much needed rest.

Finally getting his eyes open, he noticed they were in her bedroom so he figured she was in the living room. He pondered calling out to her but he suddenly remembered what day it was and opted against it. It was Christmas Day and it seemed to have come quite fast for him. Pulling back the covers, he swung his legs out of bed and immediately felt the urge to jump back into bed once the chill of the air hit him. Ignoring that he stood up, rumaged through the bag of his on the floor and retrived a package, and then left the room and plodded into her living room, smiling the moment his eyes rested on her back as she lay on her side, facing the Christmas tree, the lights switched on.

"Hey." He greeted, softly, walking into the room, and as soon as she sat up he sat down where he head had been.

Alex smiled, and gave him a small peck on the mouth, "Hi." She didn't notice the fact he was hiding something behind his back, it wouldn't have occured to her to look. Mike smiled at her and pulled the item out from behind him and watched in amusement as her eyes lit up as brightly as the Christmas tree that was next to them.

"I think I'm supposed to say 'Merry Christmas'." He muttered, sarcastically. Alex rolled her eyes a little, she knew as well as he did that he wasn't that dumb. He passed her the gift that he'd bought for her, wrapped in mottled gold paper and presented in a silver ribbon.

"Thank you." Alex smiled and took it off him, putting the cup of coffee that she'd had in her hands back down on the table. Alex looked at the gift and smiled, she'd not even expected that, everything about his attitude towards Christmas told her that he had not intentions of buying anyone anything. He'd not written out cards to anyone and he'd not even been Christmas shopping, she'd gone with her sisters. Looking back at him, he smiled and mouthed 'open it'. She did as he instructed and opened the gift, revealing a wooden box, that had an old style floral pattern in the wood, giving it a different feel. Opening the box, she noticed the blue velvet material that lined it and she looked at Mike, hoping he'd explain what exactly it was she was holding. She had ideas but she knew Mike well enough to know that he must have had some kind of reasoning for this because it seemed so different.

"It's one of those old style jewellery boxes... I know yours is broken and, actually, I don't think yours really exists anymore." He told her, and Alex laughed. It was true, hers had fallen apart from over use. "It - uh - It used to be from some woman in my family, no idea who, I just know that she was _really _old."

Alex looked at him, stunned, she hadn't expected this kind of gift. "Mike, this was in your family?" she asked. Mike nodded, "I can't take this." she said, closing it and holding it out to him but Mike pushed it back towards her.

"Yes, you can. I'm giving it to you." Mike told her, "Besides, what am I gonna do with it?" he asked, with slight sarcasm. She didn't look convinced but Mike just shook his head, telling her to keep it, "I want you to have it."

Alex nodded and looked back down at the gift. It was clear to her that Mike wasn't really sure of just what his gift meant but either way, she liked it and it meant alot to her that he was willing to share his family with her, even if his family wasn't exactly perfect but then, whose was?

----------------------------------------

TBC

Sorry that this didn't have a lot of dialogue in it, I tend to get carried away with the other stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Podie1 **- Thank you so much for leaving those reviews! It felt like a christmas present!! I appreciate them so much and they help to motivate me to continue. I too have lots of work around Decemeber too, with singing commitments as well so I do know what it's like for you and it makes me appreciate it all the more. :D Again, thank you.

**Mistletoe and Wine**

Immediately after breakfast Alex had gone into her bedroom and emptied her old, overused and battered jewellery box and put the items in her new yet older and more delicate one that Mike had given her for Christmas. Mike himself had been unsure of how she'd find the gift, whether she'd like it or not. Despite what Carolyn thought, he did listen to his partner and he paid extra attention to the word 'family'. It was her words that had encouraged him to give the gift to Alex and it had paid off because it seemed to him that she was deeply touched by it, even if it was old.

He remembed curling his nose up at it when his father had given it to him but because his Great Grandma Logan used to have it, and because his father had no daughters, it was now Mike's to do with as he pleased so he did, he gave it to the only woman in his life that was actually worth giving it to. Women had come and gone in Mike's life, mostly there for one thing as far as he was concerned, Alex was different and he wanted to prove that to her.

Alex had bought him a gift as well, it had been tucked under the tree. Mike had been surprised when she told him, practically ordered him to fish it out from under the branches. He'd been speechless because it was such a thoughtful gift; a gold watch that had the word 'always' engraved on the back. Nothing else on it, nothing special about the watch, just one word that meant everything. Mike was never the sentimental kind but that touched him and he'd held her tightly for minutes and minutes, what felt like an eternity, after he'd unwrapped it.

They were now in the car, she was driving as they drove to her parents house for the Boxing Day dinner that had been arranged a week ago. "I was going to buy you boxers but..." Alex started, jesting, her voice full of humor. Her tongue very firmly in cheek.

Mike had that feigned excited look on his face and Alex let out a short laugh. "Maybe next year." He had meant that as a joke but Alex's face looked serious as she realised what that meant. He'd planned to stay, he saw a future for them that involved another Christmas together. Seeing her serious face Mike smiled at her and she returned it. Wanting to keep the humor, Mike said, "Maybe I'll buy you some sexy lingerie..." He had to stop speaking when she playfully, mostly, swatted his arm. With a grin on his face he looked at her and she laughed at him, trying to keep her attention on the road. Considering what day it was the roads were still busy, traffic building up and if it wasn't for the company she was keeping Alex was pretty sure she'd start some form of road rage.

"What makes you think I'd wear it?" Alex asked, smiling a little but not looking at him as a driver pulled out in front of her, making her want to pull him over herself.

Mike looked at her and grinned, "Because you love me." He tried, with reasoning.

Alex snorted, "Love has nothing to do with it. You want me to wear something like that, you'd have to do something for me."

Mike nodded, as he realised the opening she'd just presented, "So we're bargaining? This I can do." His voice gave away his joy, and she laughed a little. He gave her a sharp, hard look, "No, I'm not dressing up as a superhero." Alex started laughing, almost hysterically, as an image of Mike in red tights with a big 'S' on his t-shirt flashed into her mind. "That kind of reaction isn't really good for a man's ego, ya know?" He knew she'd had an image of that in her mind and he didn't think her laughing at it was a good reaction for him.

"It's okay." She said, once she'd calmed down. "I don't need a superhero."

"No?" Mike asked, he thought that's what all women wanted. Obviously he didn't know alot about women then.

Alex shook her head, her eyes fixed on the road, her face straight. "No, you'll do."

---------------------------------------

Mike should've really seen that one coming. He should have known not to try to out do Alex in anything, especially jokes and snark. He had to admit if anyone could knock you back with words it was her, although he knew it was just in fun, his ego perhaps was just a little bruised. Arriving at her parents home, they only made it out of the car and three steps towards the front door before a herd of kids came rushing out to greet them both.

"Aunt Alex!" A young boy cried with excitement, as he hurled himself out of the house and rushed across the lawn to reach her. The boy, who was only 2 and a half years old, happened to be her nephew, Nathan. Alex picked him up as soon as he reached her and he gave her a hug, as tight as his tiny arms could manage. Spotting Mike, he soon shouted out "Mikey!". This made them smile as they remembered babysitting a few months ago for her sister, Jo, when Mike had been appropriately given the nickname by the toddler. Mike had been quick to stamp on the idea of Alex referring to him as Mikey, he'd always hated the nickname really but for some reason he found it okay to hear it from Nathan.

Mike just looked at the sea of faces that now surrounded them, everyone was wearing bright clothes, and all of the children were beaming with excitement. "Children!" A manly, loud voice yelled from the door; Johnny Eames. "Let them get inside."

"Thank you." mouthed Mike to Johnny, who nodded in return. The children released their grips on the two arrivals and led the way back into the house.

Reaching the door, Alex hugged her father before disappearing into the house, closely followed by Mike. The front door was closed and the mayhem just kind of began from the moment they stepped into the living room. Alex had been pulled into hugging embraces by all kinds of relatives, who immediately wanted to know who the 'dashing young man' was who was with her; Mike. Mike hadn't missed that she'd introduced him to them as her boyfriend. He shook everyone's hand politely, he remembered some from before, but he'd not met all the distant relatives and he had to admit to himself it was a little disorientating. How did she remember everyone's name?

"Hi, honey." Her mother called out to her, as she sat on a comfy chair, looking tired and unwell but Alex knew better than to voice it. Alex went over to her and gave her a big hug. "You look well. I'm so pleased you could make it." Alex heard the unusual way her mother sounded like there was some kind of fanality in the air but once again Alex didn't voice it.

Instead, she said, "Hi, Mom. I'm glad I could get here too." Maggie Eames smiled and kissed her youngest daughters' cheek.

Looking over Alex's shoulder she spotted Mike speaking to her sons Eric and Steve. "I see you managed to bring Mike too. Brilliant." Maggie told her and watched with delight as Alex looked round to see him, smiled and looked back at her mother, a little suspicious of her mothers' intentions. "It's great to see you, you know, we don't get to see you much anymore." Maggie spoke, quietly to her and Alex nodded, she couldn't argue with that, it was true. Alex leaned down again and kissed her mother's cheek. "Okay, Okay, go join the others. I know you're probably dying to see Katie." Alex looked at her mother and frowned. "You don't know? Oh, well then you're in for a treat. Go see your sister!" Alex shook her head, amused a little and also curious as to what her mother meant but she couldn't see Katie from where she was standing.

What she could see was that Nathan had been following her every movement. "Hey, little man, are you following me?"

Nathan nodded, holding out his arms, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. "Pwease?" Alex relented and picked up her nephew.

"Where's Auntie Katie then Nate?" She asked the young toddler. Nathan shrugged his shoulders and held out his arms to say he didn't know. That action caused Alex to laugh because not only did she find it cute, she found his personality funny.

Alex had been unable to find Katie before dinner had been served, but because she was now sat in-between Mike and Katie she knew that she'd be able to at least ask her at the table. She couldn't help but watch Mike's face as he looked around the room, filled with what looked like a neverending crowd of relatives. Restaurants were more quieter than this, surely. It seemed that even though everyone was sat near to those they lived with, such as wife, husband, son, daughter, they still had to shout because everyone still wanted to talk to other people. Mike couldn't really hear a single conversation, just bits and pieces and the only clear words were those that were nearest to him.

"...So, John, how's your new assignment going?..."

"...It's such a shame Aunt Grace isn't here to see this one, she'd have..."

"...So, Mom said you had something to tell me?..."

"...The new job is working out to be really harder than I thou..."

"...I don't want brussels, Mamma..."

"...I can't believe Mom said... I was going to tell you..."

"...Do you plan on marrying Auntie Alex?..."

"...Mom never said what it was..."

"...Sweetie if you don't want something don't just play with it..."

"...I think that - that is a question for another time..."

"...Well, okay, well what Mom didn't tell you is that..."

"...I can't believe Uncle Burt still thinks socks are cool..."

"...Oh. My. God. You're what?..."

"...Don't you want to marry Auntie Alex?..."

"...I know, I'm so excited!!!..."

"...Who's pregnant?..."

"...Well, that - that is between me and your Auntie Alex..."

"...QUIET!" Everybody suddenly fell into hushed silence as they all turned to look at the source of the order. It was actually Katie's son, David, who'd yelled out for silence. He was only six years old but somehow he'd managed to pick up enough volume to bring the entire family into a shocked sound of nothing. "My Mommy has something to say." This time he spoke more innocently and he almost seemed shy.

"No, no, I don't." Katie shook her head but everyone looked at her.

Alex grinned and nodded, "Yes, she does."

Katie shook her head again, but it was no use because everyone's eyes were on her and it was slowly eating away at her defences. "Tell them." Eric said, egging her on. "Go on." He continued, with excitement.

"Yeah, go on." Alex joined her brother. Mike was even interested in what this news was that had everyone so excited.

Katie rolled her eyes and tried to remain strong but she couldn't. "Fine." she said, holding up her hands in defeat. "Fine, if you all must know. I'm pregnant." It only took 0.3 seconds before the entire room broke out into a billion sentences, alot of them directed at Katie Eames.

"...Congratulations..."

"...I thought you and Jack were divorced?..."

"...That wasn't so hard was it?..."

"...Jack's not the father..."

"...I'm going to have a brother now..."

"...Who _is _the father?..."

"...There's nothing wrong with your sister, David..."

"...Another grandchild, eh Johnny? You're getting on now..."

"...I can't believe there's gonna be another baby here..."

"...The father is... complicated..."

"...I refuse the babysittings jobs already just so that you know..."

"...Who was the last grandchild to be born, was it Nathan?..."

Mike eventually couldn't even attempt to keep track of what was being said, the reason being that it was getting difficult to understand what they were talking about. He just kept his attention to Alex and the food, which tasted absolutely fantastic. That was until he heard someone say, "...So when are Alex and Mike gonna present you with a grandchild?" Mike immediately began choking on his food, he felt Alex rub his back but she didn't seemed to be phased by what had been said so he had to assume she'd not heard it at all.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Mike coughed, grabbing a glass of water. "Swallowed it down the wrong hole."

"You shouldn't do dat, Mikey." Nathan informed him, laughing because he found it funny.

"Thanks, buddy." Mike said, nodding, as he drank the entire glass of water down whole. Alex looked at him with concern, she felt that it was more that because of the way he seemed flustered and stunned by something but she wasn't sure what.

"Sorry, sometimes Dad's turkey can be a little dry." Katie offered as explanation, also unaware of what had been said. Mike looked at her and nodded, accepting her appology.

Mike gave them a reassuring smile, "I'll remember for next time."

--------------------------------------

TBC

_For those that are new to this, Mike met her family in _'Meet the Parents'_ so you may want to read that one if you're interested in that and knowing a little more about the Eames' family from my little universe. _

A/N: Fake trees scare some people but they've never really bothered me. When I was little we never even used to have a tree at all, we just made one out of empty toilet rolls, coathangers and tinsel. LOL. I laugh about it now but when I was younger I thought that was the most amazing tree ever!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistletoe and Wine**

After the news of Katie's pregnancy had sparked off multiple conversations, dinner had been eaten and everyone had left the dining room to join various topics of discussion. Mike, Alex, Johnny, Eric and Jo along with their mother, Maggie, were sat in the living room whilst others kind of floated through. Many were still wearing the paper hats from the crackers that had been pulled at dinner. Nathan was wearing several paper hats as he played with some lego pieces as he sat on the floor. The lego had been given to him for Christmas by his parents, Jo and Karl. Alex was sat on the floor with him helping him to build something that vaguely resembled a castle.

"So, Dad?" Jo asked, catching Johnny's attention. Her father looked at her and waited for the rest, "Did you like your present?"

Johnny nodded, enthusiastically. "Yes, it was fantastic!" He was elated with excitement over the gift that had been given to him from his 'children'.

"It had a fantastic price tag too." Eric said, shaking his head. "Which is why we all pitched in."

Johnny shook his head, seeing what Eric was trying to say. He didn't want them to feel bad that he'd only got one present because it was a truly thoughtful and brilliant gift. "I loved it and I can't wait to start watching them."

"That's right." Maggie chirped up, "I'm never gonna see my husband again thanks to you!" Alex laughed a little and Nathan copied her.

"What did you get?" Mike asked, curious. He'd not been aware of anything Alex had bought for him, she'd been quite secretive in most of her Christmas preparations, he knew why but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, certainly not members of her family who very much into the spirit of Christmas, he could tell from the giant Christmas tree and the bright decorations that filled the walls and ceiling.

"The entire James Bond DVD collection." Johnny said, a huge grin on his face as he told Mike what his present had been. "All six of them bought it for me." He told him referring to his six children, John Jr, Katie, Jo, Steve, Alex and Eric.

"Wow." Mike said, genuinely impressed with the gift. "You like James Bond?"

Johnny nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Let me guess?" Said Jo, grinning, "Another James Bond fan? Doesn't the world have enough?" Alex rolled her eyes at Jo and then turned to Mike.

"Yeah, absolutely." Mike said, this really did confirm to Alex that he truly was a film buff. Was there any film he'd not seen.

"I'll bet it's because of the Bond Girls." Alex said, disapprovingly as Nathan knocked over some of the bricks and gave her a look of triumph, he'd done it all on his own. Alex clapped her hands at him to show her pride in him.

Mike shot her look and tried to deny it, "Uh, no."

Alex laughed, she didn't believe him, "Yeah, right." Jo laughed at him and looked at Alex, shaking her head.

"I have no problems with telling you I like it for the Bond Girls." Eric told them, happily admitting that's why he watched the films. "What other reason is there to watch?"

"The gadgets." Johnny and Alex said in unison. Nathan started cheering as if that was what he watched it for, although they all doubted he'd actually seen the films.

"No, no, Nate. You're meant to cheer for the girls. It's all about the girls." Eric tried to tell his nephew. Alex laughed but Jo shot him a look of annoyance.

"Don't you start teaching my son your ways, Eric." Jo told him, sternly but she had a small smile on her face. Maggie started laughing a little at the bickering that was threatening to appear as always.

"No girls." Nathan said, walking over to Eric and passing him a piece of lego.

"You won't be saying that for long, kiddo." Eric told him, laughing, holding the piece of lego that was now in his hand and looking at Jo, a frown on his face.

Jo shrugged. "He likes to pass people things." Katie walked into the room with Janey, her daughter and they both squeezed in next to Johnny. Nathan immediately ran over to them with some lego bricks.

"Yeah, he's passing the love around." Eric said with feigned enthusiasm. Katie took the brick off Nathan and smiled at him.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said, full of enthusiasm, the total opposite of Eric. Spotting Alex, Katie smiled at her, "I was hoping you were here, can I talk to you?"

Alex looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "Okay." Katie stood up and Alex pulled herself up off of the floor and they left the room to go upstairs.

They all watched them leave and then looked at each with curiosity. "I wonder what's going on there then?" Eric said, voicing his curiosity, even though he knew that's what everyone was thinking.

"There probably having a talk about Katie's pregnancy." Jo theorised, feeling a little left out but she knew why Katie hadn't chosen to speak to her. Jo couldn't bare children, that's why Alex had been a surrogate mother for her.

John sensed his daughters unease and tried to lighten her mood, "Just be glad you didn't have the labor pains. I seem to remember someone telling me they hurt."

Maggie snorted, "If you're not sure I could always try to remind you." John looked at his wife with a concerned expression, concern for his own safety.

Mike laughed and Eric nodded, "I'm not an expert but when Alex breached right here I'd say it must have been painful." Mike looked a little surprised, he didn't know that and everyone looked at Eric as if to say he'd done something wrong. Eric shrugged, unaware of what he'd done.

"Alex breached?" Mike asked, noticing how everyone looked at him with surprised expressions. He realised that they thought he didn't know she'd had Nathan. Mike nodded, "Yeah, I knew about the pregnancy."

"Yeah, her water broke right where you're sitting actually." Jo told him and Mike quickly looked down at the sofa he was sitting on, which caused everyone to laugh a little at him. "It was quite scary really." Mike didn't know what to say, he'd never really considered how she'd done it, only he knew she had.

"Yeah, but Jo and Katie was here, along with Maggie so everyone was told what to do and it went quite smoothly really." Johnny told him and Mike nodded, still not knowing what to say, it sounded very impressive to him.

"Let's hope Katie's goes smoothly then." Jo said, nodding a little as if she was making a toast.

Eric looked at his sister, "I can't believe she's pregnant, I didn't even know she was seeing anyone." Eric then immediately realised what he'd said and looked at Johnny, who was watching him annoyed. Mike couldn't be sure but he figured that the subject of who Katie was seeing, because of her divorce, was obviously a sticky subject so he refused to make a comment.

Janey suddenly spoke up, "You know because Mommy is pregnant at Christmas does that mean she's going have Baby Jesus?"

--------------------------------

Walking slowly into his apartment, Alex and Mike yawned as they did so. It was late/early in the morning and they were practically falling to sleep on their feet. They'd gone back to his apartment because it was closer. Mike closed the door behind them and Alex went into the bathroom whilst he got ready for bed. Mike had enjoyed the day, even though it had been overwhelming, he could see why the Eames' didn't get together very often; it was exhausting. But it had been a learning curve for Mike on many levels. This was the first time he'd spent Christmas with a family that had close ties and he'd managed to learn some things about Alex as well. He still couldn't get those words he'd heard at the dinner table out of his mind, but he was damn well going to try.

Alex had been pulled into conversations left, right and centre and Mike felt sorry for her that it seemed she was barely finishing one before she was in another. But he noticed that she was finding it quite easily and he figured that was through years of practice. He hoped he'd have the chance to get some practice in. Finally ready for bed, he sighed and climbed into the bed as Alex came out of the bathroom, wearing one of his shirts that was in the bathroom cupboard. "That suits you." He told her, sarcastically, just before she turned off the lights.

"Yeah?" she asked, interested. "Well from now on I'll just wear all your clothes."

Mike snorted, as she climbed into the bed and immediately moved closer to him to get warm. "If you really want them, there yours." Alex laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She told him, shaking her head in amusement. "You're so thoughtful."

"I aim to please." Mike told her, kissing her forehead. They settled into silence, sleep threatening to take them away from the waking world but before it did Mike felt like he needed to say something important to her, "You know, this Christmas thing?" Alex opened her eyes again, "It's okay."

It wasn't a big admission or a huge statement on the joys of Christmas; it was Mike and it was enough for her. Alex smiled, lifting her face up to see him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They only parted because they were too tired to do anything else but Alex definitely planned on continuing when the woke up because tomorrow was another day and it was, technically, still Christmas so she could show him how much more fun it could be.

The dreams that filled their minds were good ones and they slept peacefully in each others arms. It was enough for them.

--------------------------------

I'm not entirely sure there was any plot/movement to this chapter but for some reason I like it so I decided to leave it as it is.

Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
